


Date Night

by NaomiAnna



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiAnna/pseuds/NaomiAnna
Summary: Barry and Iris settle in for a date night at home.





	Date Night

Finishing up the dishes, Barry whooshed over to the couch. He patted the seat cushion next to him as Iris looked on with a smile. “Ooh, Stranger Things night, right?”, she said eagerly. “Yep.” Cuddling close underneath his outstretched arm, Iris settled in for sci-fi night. “Babe, where’d we leave off? The last thing I remember was Hopper going to the morgue to check for Will’s body. I’m so psyched to finish this season with you”, she said sweetly. Barry’s eyes widened. He couldn’t remember where they’d left off because he had secretly finished the entire thing. “Umm, I was kinda hoping you’d remember cuz with everything we had going on it sorta slipped my mind”. “Oh, it’s cool. Like I said I just remember the morgue thing so let’s start there”. 

Barry breathed a huge sigh of relief. If Iris knew he’d finished the episodes without her, he’d be in big trouble. Date night was something they had agreed on and binge-watching speedster style was a definite no.

“You know what- why doesn’t anyone believe Joyce? A mother knows when something isn’t right. Everyone just keeps dismissing her”, Iris complained. “Hopper believes her”, Barry mumbled. “What makes you say that? He thinks she’s crazy.” “Well, she does sound a little crazy, but he knows the Upside Down exists, so he’ll come around”, Barry added matter of factly. Iris sat up and looked at Barry through squinted eyes. “The upside what exists?” Barry froze-he was busted. “The Upside Down. You know the place where things are upside down, I think. Cuz of course I have no idea and I’m totally speculating”, he babbled on. “Bartholomew Henry Allen. You did it, didn’t you?” “What?”, he asked sheepishly. “You watched the whole season?” Barry breathed deeply before confessing. “I finished all of season 1 and 2. I wasn’t trying to- really. It just happened so fast.” “That’s hilarious Barry”, she said shaking her head. “It’s a good thing I know you so well, or I’d be inclined to hurt you right now.” “What does that mean?” “It means I’m not really mad at you”, she said through a knowing smile. “You’re not mad?”, Barry asked with a confused look. “Nope. Don’t you just love Max and Lucas as a couple? Wasn’t it the sweetest thing when they kissed at the winter dance, and that creepy ass Mind Flayer over the school-so many questions right?”, Iris rattled off. A surprised Barry laughed out loud. “Well, since neither of us can be trusted, I guess this date is officially over”, he said shrugging his shoulders. Iris climbed onto Barry’s lap and put her forehead against his. “It doesn’t have to be”, she said. 

She kissed him sweetly on the forehead, then the cheek, and when her lips reached his neck, Iris felt her entire body tremble. Barry’s powers had been ignited, sending small vibrations straight through her. “Guess I touched a nerve huh?”, she whispered as she continued to kiss him. “You know exactly what that does to me Iris”, he said sounding a bit helpless. Finally reaching his lips, she kissed Barry softy. Tempering his powers, he looked into his wife’s eyes before kissing her deeply.


End file.
